If My Tears Could Bring You Back To Me
by Masterdeeds
Summary: Songfic, sappy work of crap. By Masterdeeds and Shinigami Godess. Please R&R, this is both of our first fics.


Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or the song "If my tears could bring you back to me"

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Very strange, read at your own risk. Fluffy, useless piece of sappyness. WAS WRITTEN ON COMPULSION!!!!!!!!! THERE MAY BE SPELLING ERRORS!!!

****

Bold is song lyrics

AN: We are not sure about some of the lyrics, we got them by listening to the song. If you have any links to the actually lyrics please put them in a review.

Masterdeeds and Shinigami Godess

****

How will I solve tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?

"Duo I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I hadn't sent you to that colony you'd be ok. You wouldn't be here like this." Heero kneels besides the bed, tears in his eyes and a plead in his heart.

"There's no chance for us to win against OZ now. All 5 pilots were required for it to work."

****

Is it too late? 

Are you too far gone to stay?

"I rescued you too late from the base. You've been unconsious too long to be able to pull out without injuries." Heero grabs Duo's hand and holds it with his own.

****

This one's forever, should never have to go away

What will I do? 

"You may be Shinigami, but death is still eternal. How will I keep going.." Heero breaks off, tears now beginning a slow descent down his face.

****

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

"...without you by my side, and in my heart. You're able to be what I can never be. I need you to show me how to live after the war. Please Duo, I need you to make it."

****

If only tears could bring you back to me.

If only love could find a way.

Tears erupt from Heero's face as he brings Duo's hand up to his forehead. 

"Come back to me Duo. I love you, there must be a way."

****

What I would do, what I would give.

If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

Sobs make their way into being, as Heero cries.

"I... I would do anything for you Duo.. if you would just open your eyes." 

****

I've cried you an ocean if you'd float on home again

Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can.

The tears soak into fabric and skin alike, as words of remorse fall from Heero's lips.

"I'm so sorry Duo, please come back home." The emotion is thick in the room, like a blanket. Waves of it seem to spread outwards from Heero, soaking into Duo.

****

Just let Lord guide you and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north

"Shinigami... guide Duo back to me. Let me hold him in my arms again." Heero pleads with death, pleads with life.

****

Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry

"I have not cried since I was a mere baby. And yet now they all come rushing forth, millions of them." 

****

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

As sobs wrack Heero, Duo's hand slightly twitches. Tears still pouring from his face Heero looks up at Duo and sees purple eyes open and crying. 

****

I'd hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

Duo sits up and latches onto Heero, crying into his shoulder. 

"I love you Duo. Please don't scare me like that again. Don't… don't cry, I'm here." Heero says, putting his arms around Duo.

****

For one more chance

For one last stance

There's not a thing that I would not ignore

"But I'm not worth you now. How can you love me?" Duo asks, tears flowing freely.

****

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

Heero's grip tighten slightly. 

"There's nothing anyone could do that would stop me from loving you. Don't let anyone tell you any different, even yourself." 

****

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday somehow someway

"There's no way I can be the person I was before. I can't fight-" Duo says before Heero pushes him away so he can look into his tear-stained eyes. 

"I would give up my life it could erase what happened." A tear from Heero's eye falls slowly down his cheek, falling onto Duo. 

****

If my tears could bring you back to me

Duo looks down at the tear, his tears mixing with it. 

"But I can't erase what happened. I can only love you." Heero grasps Duo's lips in a tender kiss. In that moment, they both know that it will be ok. 

Owari

By Masterdeeds and Shinigami Godess (I just posted it cus her computer was being bad)


End file.
